Alchemy
by venpast
Summary: It was the last time Akashi Seijūrō gave his summon. Because The Generation of Miracles was a title without worth- at least not anymore. [Post-Rakuzan/Seirin match. Some Teiko-arc spoilers]


**Edit: This was written before I read the more recent chapters. Like, you know, how the match ends (I totally assumed so I have no idea- either way, it hasn't ended yet) or what happens to Akashi _winkwinknudgenudge. _Treat this as absolute brain fiction, and disregard the canon for now.**

**I apologize for any OCC-ness in advance. T_T**

* * *

There was something different about the way he felt, when the buzzer beater sunk into the basket, a strange sense of disbelief. It wasn't a bad feeling, rather, unexpected- to have finally made it, to have finally beaten the obstacles that stood in the way of victory. It wasn't a good feeling, either. He had a goal he'd aimed to achieve, and even after all the blood and sweat, looking at the broken dual colored gaze, Kuroko wasn't sure if he had.

There was something about the way the magenta held himself that always intimidated him, something proud and steel like- a barrier that could not be broken even with brute force. The captain was an untouchable, a desirable, a _beast_. Though, the shoulders that shook, the body that trembled, and the eyes that bled poorly hidden tears of broken anger frightened the phantom man more than anything the captain had ever done before. It was unnatural, it wasn't right, _this wasn't right_. To see a king fall to his knees was almost too heavy a burden resting on his shoulders. The world seemed to numb around him, the light praises that wafted in the air, the heavy, sweaty palms that patted his back affectionately, and the sound of the bleary crowd chanting.

He tore his gaze away, unable to hold the other's for longer than he had, he couldn't stand to see the pain swell further in his captain- _no_, he thought sharply. Rakuzan's Miracle wasn't _his_ captain. _Not anymore_. His spirit seemed to waver as he found the guts to look back up into Kagami's eyes, he looked happy, his smile tearing across his face in a wide expanse. They all looked happy, and that was what truly made Kuroko's heart breathe at the sight. He'd promised Kagami they'd beat the Miracles, yet something unseen trembled inside him, something was very wrong, and when he'd mustered the courage to look back up, Akashi Seijūrō was gone.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles wasn't called together like they had planned after the promise was fulfilled. It was a wager, to see which talent would rise above the other in a battle of wits, charm and stamina, though it was clear that in reality, that was not the case at all. It was not a case of which man could hold his own in a game, nor the sheer force of intimidation that sliced through an opponent- it was not a chess game to be won.

The Miracles were only called together a year afterward.

_"__Yes, Akashi-kun."_ He said, his voice still and obedient, and stoic as it had always been, _"Of course, Akashi-kun."_ There was nothing new about the manner in which they spoke, and Kuroko had to wonder if his old captain had selectively forgotten about the match that took place at the Winter Cup. It was something he wouldn't hold past the magenta. With a slight sigh, the boy flipped the phone closed, taking his time to walk back.

"Why do you still listen to that guy?" Kagami asked when the phantom had walked back into the gym. There was a subtle silence that filled the room afterward as they stared at each other longer. A battle the blue-haired boy was sure he had in the bag, and as predicted, his Light looked away. "Whatever, I wouldn't understand even if I tried." Kagami turned back, dribbling the ball slowly, taking a distanced jump shot. The ball was hurled through the air only to slam into the ring dejectedly, waiting for a rebound.

Kuroko smiled fondly at the other who found it in him to curse the world to hell and back. "You are a little distracted." He hadn't phrased it as a question, and despite the fact, there wasn't a moment to spare before sputtered disbelief and denial flooded from the larger boy's lips. Kuroko only chuckled, silencing the red-head, who seemed shocked by the uncommon ordeal.

"It seems Kagami-kun is only good for dunking and talking big." Kuroko only laughed a little louder at the _Why you little!_ and the headlock where a fist was ruffled affectionately into his hair. He broke clear of the larger male and adjusted his windswept hair loosely, features still gracing a small smile to which Kagami returned with teeth baring grin. There were little people in the world, he found, that could make him feel joy just by seeing them smile.

He sighed when he felt his phone vibrate again, a message gracing the screen of his flip phone. _Again?_ He thought, the ends of his mouth tugging down in a slight frown. Kagami seemed to catch wind of what had happened, "It's _him_ again, isn't it?"

Kuroko pursed his lips, looking up and nodding his head yes. Red eyes seemed to die into a slight poker face, and the smaller teen found himself unnerved by the expression that was so uncommon, "Well, you'd better damn well go," Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, misinterpreting it for bitter mockery as Kagami turned away, frown evident.

Then, "And _show_ them who the _real damn bloody Miracle boy is _here."

* * *

The train ride to downtown Tokyo was longer than he anticipated, though he felt it was due to the fact the anxiety was eating at him throughout the duration of the trip. It was December, and as he looked down at his pale, sweaty palms, he knew that wasn't what they should be doing in the dead of winter- he sighed at the thought. It was useless to be nervous, but sometimes the stoic demeanor didn't work. With that in mind, he turned his face back towards the iced windows that spanned the entirety of the train, the fluffy white that coated the outside world was a small reminder that somethings were still pure, albeit a little lonely and cold, in contrast to the night's sky.

The car he boarded was surprisingly empty, aside from the elder man who sat toward the opposite end, his head tilted forward slightly, reading a book that lay nestled in his lap. It was small, nothing big, rather slender in the sense that Kuroko felt it lacked content- then again, the thought was washed out as he noted to himself how silly that had sounded. The man wore a new-boy hat, the plaid design matching the thick scarf that was tucked beneath his chin, looking like it was woven intricately. He seemed content, without a care in the world. Kuroko knew better than to believe that.

There was a slight beeping noise that cut through the atmosphere as the train came to a halt, the car sliding to a neat stop. It wasn't his stop, he still had one more to go, there was a sense of disappointment that graced him as he watched the man get up and latch onto his walking stick. He contemplated getting up, and helping the elder move towards the far door, but it didn't look as though he had to, the man was already out of the train before the pale boy could react. He huffed in agitation, he must have come off as a winded deer to the interesting man, and Kuroko hadn't even gotten the chance to ask him what he'd been reading. Despite the disappointment, he had a feeling he would not have mustered up the courage to ask even if the man had stayed longer.

He sunk in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest in a manner that was not much unlike a child. The last time he'd felt so worn down and unnerved was very long ago, a memory that was both long ago and painful. He could practically feel the infirmary bed where he'd lain, the sweat pouring in heaps down his forehead, the inability to sit still, instead fidgeting loosely with the hem of the Teiko jersey. Kuroko closed his eyes, sinking into the memory of his friend's smiling face.

Beneath his eyelids, lights danced, the lights of the match that ruined him, the crowd that seemed to chant its mantra, or the reporters that swarmed the Miracles. He wasn't included in the ceremonious victory, nor the attention that was carelessly handed onto those who did not deserve praise. He couldn't have cared less- _no_, actually, he _could_ have cared even less, and when he noticed this, the cares he'd given sunk even lower. There was no point to victory, he knew, if it was just a title. Though the problem hadn't been the ignorance shown toward the sixth man, rather, the _111-11_ that stared at him in unwavering certainty.

He hadn't known at the time what had broken him more, the cruelty of Akashi who he'd deemed a brother, or the shattered look Ogiwara had worn that day. The tears hadn't waited for command, instead made their own paths down his face- he had never felt so _worthless_, and _low_ in his entire life. On that day, Kuroko Tetsuya considered himself a murderer, because on that day, he not only _killed Ogiwara_, or the boy he used to be, but also _himself_. He'd killed the naivety and love he'd placed in his team, the unwavering belief that he could bring what was lost in them back to life. But at the sight of the Miracles, _so_ sad that they couldn't have made it _1111 to 1_ instead, made him certain of one thing: he needed to bring their heads down from the clouds (_aside from Murasakibara, because one could do nothing about height with him, literally at least_) and down to earth. Not in _revenge_, _no_, that was not his intention- it was his _responsibility_ to remind them that they were not _Gods_, they were _children_. He had to do it, _for them_. And he did. He hoped he did, at least. Though, somewhere inside him, Kuroko sometimes felt he could never forgive them for that night.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the stilling of the train car. _Downtown Tokyo, this stop is Downtown Tokyo _was repeated through the speakers, and with it, he heaved himself up, planting his feet onto the ground of the train, and heading toward the opposite end in a sluggish manner, taking the length of the car. He did not feel the slightest bit excited for this summon, nor would he show it. He walked toward the glass doors, waiting by them silently, pushing his still sweaty palms into his jacket pockets before looking down at the seat the man had taken before. It was so much closer now, and that's when he noticed a small, paperback novel sitting on the chair face down.

Kuroko's eyes widened ever so slightly, as he looked around, forgetting that the owner was probably miles away. He fidgeted slightly, looking toward the book with nervous curiosity, then towards the now opening doors. The doors only kept open for a mere moment, and in the heat of that moment, Kuroko found himself stepping out of the sliding doors hurriedly, his fingers barely missing the snapping steel as the doors came to a tight seal and the train pulled away.

He looked fondly at the foreign title as he ran a palm over the cover of the worn out paper back.

* * *

He held the book tightly in his hands as he moved through the slightly busy urban streets, unlike suburbia where he was so used to walking. It was louder, and busier, people walking in all directions, speaking on the phone, or laughing loudly. He looked down at the old book again, trying to pronounce the complex looking title. It wasn't Japanese, and he knew for sure it was something Latin-like, highest possibility being English. He had taken English as a second language during middle-school and even now in high-school but he was never too bothered to learn it. Unlike Kise who was fairly fluent because of business reasons. Kuroko shrugged it off, he would get Kagami to read it for him later, was his thought as he placed the book back into his Seirin gym bag.

He'd left practice directly, knowing there wasn't time to waste, because even though Akashi hadn't sounded exactly urgent, he knew how impatient the boy actually was. He had just taken his bag and a quick shower before leaving. A change of clothes was also in order, though he hadn't found the need to dress up in anything flashier than denim jeans and a thick blue pull-over.

He hadn't given the fact that they were meeting up in Tokyo much thought up until that point either, but now it struck him as a little peculiar as the thought scuttled into his mind. Why was it that Akashi had taken the time to hold their meeting here instead of Kyoto- it would have definitely been more convenient for the magenta, seeing as that that was Rakuzan's district. It seemed awfully strange, the captain never thought of anything that hadn't had a purpose behind it, though it was usually Kuroko who was able to read his decisions easily, Midorima excluded, though now nothing seemed to register in his train of thought. Akashi truly was an oddity.

He walked slowly, the ice crunching softly beneath his shoes that seemed to be allowing the cold to flood in. He shuddered lightly, rubbing the heels of his palms against his closed eye-lids. _How troublesome_, he thought idly, a small and subtle yawn escaping him. It was late and his body was already worn out from the four-hour long practice he'd had to endure, and even with his improved stamina, Kagami's fitness was an unpleasant, endless bowl of enthusiasm.

_What time is it eve-_ the thought was cut short, as the small boy opened his eyes just in time to grasp the nearing pavement, a solid wall slamming into his slender back with force he could only describe as _lumberjack_ barbaric. He collapsed face first, his arms bent at awkward angles underneath his heaving chest, trying to maintain and support both his weight and that of whatever had fallen on top of him. He pulled in a shuddering breath, his lungs suddenly spiking in pain. He closed his eyes and let out a long groan that seemed to catch the attention of whatever lay atop him.

"Oh, jeez, _I'm sorry!_ I didn't see you, kid- _are you okay?_ You _have_ to be okay _now_, I mean I'm _really_ in a rush! I can't _afford_ to be late! If I have to take you to the hospital, _he'll wring my neck- dear _god. Not only will I be _late_. I _killed_ a man. _Holy mother of Versace_\- _please_, please, _please_ don't _die_~!" There was something whiny and extremely familiar about that tone, to the point where Kuroko really wished the man would shut the hell up. A migraine was already rooting and stemming in his head, and the last thing he needed at that point was a high pitched voice that screamed _Kise Ryouta_. Kuroko didn't move, or attempt to move an inch, it was only when the other had fallen silent had he realized the epiphany had landed on the Kaijō ace.

"_Kurokocchi_?" He said in disbelief, and Kuroko was merely waiting for the other to show some common courtesy and pull him up. Instead, the blond had proceeded to lament, "_I killed Kurokocchi~!_" He sobbed, "Now I'm _really_ in for it!" To say the pale boy was irritated would have been an extreme understatement. Kuroko ground his teeth, sighing slightly as he pushed himself into a sitting position, pushing his over grown hair up to stare at Kise, who continued to wail.

"_Kise-kun,_" He said patiently, sporting his usual expressionless gaze. Kise stopped sobbing momentarily, staring back at him, only to then break into a dazzling, well refined- _and well practiced_, Kuroko added mentally, smile that seemed to replace the sun in the night's sky. "_You're not dead! _For a second there, I thought Akashicchi would surely _hang_ me if-" He paused and his expression was toned down immediately.

Kuroko was not an idiot, not by any means. He knew exactly why Kise had stopped mid-sentence and given him that forced smile. The air seemed to grow heavier as the truth of the statement settled down on them. Akashi _would have_ hung Kise, though now, Kuroko wasn't so sure. After that match with Rakuzan, he didn't know where he stood with all of the Miracles- even the one that awkwardly cleared his throat. And Ryouta was anything _but_ awkward. That was Midorima's job.

"Here," He said softly, crouching down to help Kuroko round up his belongings that had fallen out of the gym bag, "I'm really sorry for slamming into you like that," He laughed awkwardly again and the Seirin Miracle did nothing but study the model's changing features, "That must have hurt bad, huh?"

"I'll live," Kuroko said slightly, offering the blond a small smile of reassurance. Something sunk even further in the blue-haired boy when Kise looked away. He found himself gaping slightly, if this was to happen before, there was no doubt that the ace would have smothered him in unwanted kisses and a killing embrace, gushing about how adorable the other was. Though Kise, if anything, seemed to be avoiding him. There was no doubt in his mind that something had changed, even if he didn't like it.

"So, what's this, Kurokocchi?" He found himself looking slightly bewildered at the blond, not sure what he was talking about. Kuroko lowered his gaze to the book held between the model's hands, golden eyes trailing along the cover intently, "I didn't know you read English!"

Despite himself, he was blushing at the enthusiasm Kise was using in his tone, and found the need to immediately deny, "I don't." He said quickly, watching the other look up at him with a raised eyebrow. Kuroko looked off to the side when the eyebrow seemed almost mocking. Along with Kise's little _No?- _he wasn't embarrassed, per se_. Just annoyed._

"Um, no." He said, deciding to look back at the blond again, "I brought it for Kagami-kun. He likes English." The excuse sounded stupid even to his own ears, but the Seirin player just hoped Kise was as blond and he looked. He watched another eyebrow disappear under long bangs, and Kuroko felt his stoic face cringe slightly.

"You're telling me _Kagamicchi_ _reads_?" Kise smirked, his eyebrows still high, "_I smell bullshit,_ _Kurokocchi_~!" The way he sung the phrase unnerved the smaller boy. Kuroko huffed, snatching the book from the other before getting up. His eyes widened, later falling in a wince when he realized his backside was numb with cold, and his pants were probably soaked.

"We should go, though," Kise got up from his crouch as well, seeming to calm down slightly, "It is pretty late, and I would really hate to show up later than Akashi himself. He's already usually fashionably late!" He seemed to have forgotten about the book and Kuroko almost sighed in relief as he shoved it back into the bag and securely zipped it up. They walked together down the road, and conversation had easily died amongst them both. There was nothing to talk about, they had nothing in common with one another other than basketball, and both knew better than to open such a subject. Kuroko heaved in a breath, circling his arms to wrap tightly around his torso at the sudden blow of wind that pressed against his already frosted face.

"Are you cold?" Kise asked, an edge of concern in his voice, "Do you want a jacket?" Kuroko kindly declined, accepting the sentiment, but knowing that he'd look a little ridiculous in the blond's overly expensive woolen coat. It would probably be too long for him as well, and there was no need for that. Kise pouted slightly, but the expression wore off just as quickly.

"Are you sure you know where the restaurant is, Kise-kun?" He asked slightly. Akashi had texted him the name and location, but it sounded expensive, something he wouldn't usually choose for an outing. Between Kagami's appetite and his small wallet, Maji Burger was probably as far as he could pamper the ace. He still didn't understand how Kagami got him to pay every time.

"Of course I do," Kise sung happily, a little incredulously. "Why, did you think I wouldn't?" The hostility was starting to well up slightly, "You know, Akashicchi's not the only one who eats out."

"I didn't mean to insult you, Kise-kun, I was just making sure since I didn't know the exact directions. I was planning on asking." He responded monotonously, and Kise huffed, but seemed satisfied with the answer. It didn't take them much longer to lapse into another wave of silence. It was equally as awkward.

It wasn't much longer until he found himself coming to a stop along side the ace in front of a very exquisite looking entrance hall in a calm side street. It looked painfully traditional, a sickeningly sweet wafting smell of sap blowing in from the inside, the Japanese designs edged into the dual cherry wooden doors, one leaning open. Kuroko felt out of place the instant he set foot onto the expensive mahogany flooring with his roughed up sneakers, even though he welcomed the place for its warmth. He was out of his element and underdressed, and for the first time in a while, Kuroko cursed Akashi severely in his mind for not warning him earlier. Kise didn't notice anything out of the ordinary concerning his ex-teammate's expression, though.

"Isn't it just _lovely_," The Kaijō ace sighed merrily, making his way in as though he owned the place, with the smaller less noticeable boy trailing behind at a slower pace. Kise had walked them up to a counter where a man stood stiffly behind a podium. The man was slender, and professional, his hair was greying on the sides, bald center with a stash that was neatly trimmed to rest over his upper lip in a painfully western manner. He greeted Kise with a small quirk of the lips. The model looked entirely at ease with the situation, and for a second or two, Kuroko found himself envying that natural suave. Of course, it didn't take long to throw _that_ thought out to the dogs.

"Ah, Kise-san, a table for two, I presume?" The man asked elegantly, eyes twinkling in a mischievous light. Kuroko almost chocked on his own spit, eyes widening slightly when he saw Kise chuckle in a fake, practiced manner, "Not tonight. I'm here with a friend!" He pulled Kuroko under his arm and for a second the man looked perplexed, the way his mouth curled into a small _oh_ told the phantom that the man hadn't even seen him there in the first place.

Kuroko let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. It was pretty demented of him to think that the waiter had actually referred to him as Kise's date when he practically dissolved into the ground around people, and with someone as flashy and dominant as the blond, there was no doubt the attention was bound to fall away from him easily.

"Either way then, a table for two?" The waiter repeated, only to be stopped by Kise's gaze, which had wandered to the interior behind the man, "Um, Kise-san? Is something the problem?"

"Oh," Kise was snapped back into his original frame of attention, "No, hardly. I was just looking for someone." Kuroko slipped out from under Kise's arm only for the blond to latch onto him in a tight side embrace. _There really was no winning with Kise._

_"_Say, Yadashi-san," Kise said, looking the man in the eye, "There's a reservation under the name of _Akashi Seijūrō_\- would you mind pointing us in the direction of that table, please? He is here, isn't he?" The man visibly shifted, lips pursing, and Kuroko seemed to notice the man may not have been very happy to be following through with that request.

"Yes, Akashi-_sama_ is here," at that Kuroko's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. _Akashi-sama_? Kuroko could practically visualize Akashi terrorizing the man into giving him such an honorific. It was quite sad once he thought about it. Kise didn't seem all that affected by it, continuing to act nonchalant, but the phantom saw how his eyes narrowed just slightly, "_Mhmm_, yes, _Akashi-sama_. Lead the way, _Yadashi_." The honorific for the man was dropped and the cold radiating from Kise's body was enough to rival the cold outside. Kuroko found himself shivering despite the warmth of the area.

Kise's cold gaze followed the man as he pushed aside the long red curtains into the restaurant's interior, which was without a doubt, even more intricate than the entrance hall. Kise huffed and followed suit, clearly perturbed by the name ordeal. Kuroko sighed and walked in behind the blond.

The smell of sap had gotten stronger, the high wooden paneling held elaborate designs, yielding higher than any ceiling Kuroko's stood under. The place seemed busy, though unlike the city outside, this place was calm, with the quiet mumbling of the people who turned to gaze at them. Or at Kise in specific, with the blond's flowing hair, style and pretty face, Kuroko was glad for his weak presence. Almost thankful- he was after all, severely underdressed.

The area was divided into a center, with low tables and cushions, to the high stool area that rested toward the back of the room, risen on a U-shaped platform that ran against the left, right and back walls. The platform was separated from the center with only a small flight of three or four steps. The wooden walls held various paintings, held in framed lighting, woven curtains falling leisurely to the sides, as though made of creamy golden velvet.

Kuroko swallowed heavily, this was definitely not the place for him. Therefore it was automatically not a place for the Generation of Miracles, save Akashi and Kise, _possibly_ Midorima, if one were to force it. Yes, Kuroko could not imagine what on earth compelled Akashi to believe this was a place befitting of loud, obnoxious basketball playing teenagers. He visibly paled at the thought of Aomine being anywhere near this place.

"Um, Kise-kun, do you think this is a good idea?" He whispered into Kise's ear, leaning up slightly, his eyes still following the waiter's back. He didn't miss the slight grunt the blond made. Kuroko rolled his eyes, _if Kise is still hung up on the __honorif-_

"Akashi-_sama_ thought so." Kuroko ignored the mocking tone and leaned away from the blatantly jealous boy. He didn't get it, why would Kise want someone to call or add a princely honorific to his name that desperately- Kuroko himself found it a little to flashy. He knew Kise wouldn't show such kiddish grudges in front of Akashi, though. He wouldn't dare.

"_Excuse_ me momentarily while I inform the sir of your presence," Yadashi moved in swiftly to stop an almost fuming Kise from walking further. They had already stepped down into the carpeted center, and were stopped in favor of a table tucked to the right, in it's own neat corner against the platform. Kise looked as though he would split a seam, but his practiced nature took a hold of him once more as he smiled emptily, "Well, then, I guess you'd better hurry. I rather dislike waiting." He spoke, though it seemed forced. The man walked away swiftly, not minding Kise's tone in the slightest.

"You wouldn't think me a regular, with his attitude. _Seriously_." The ace looked disgruntled, and Kuroko didn't have the slightest idea on how to respond. Instead, he ignored the under breath cursing, deciding instead to watch as the tall man walked over to the low table.

He spotted Akashi immediately, though it was different than all those times before. The magenta seemed concentrated and at ease, focusing on something present on the table. He looked extremely sated, his usually sharp eyes drooping slightly, as a relaxed air seemed to waft around him, his feet curled beneath him, a comfortable position on the expensive cushion. That was until the waiter walked up to him. For a single moment, Akashi was forced to look up at the standing, and already fairly tall man, and his eyes had immediately sharpened and widened, and even Kise took a sudden intake of breath. The boy's dual colored eyes sliced through the man, the sadistic smile was enough to reach them halfway across the room with its pressing, intimidating magnitude. Both to Kuroko's relief and shock, the man did not take a moment more to sink to his knees, saving himself effectively from further insult.

The hostility in Akashi's eyes died momentarily, though not entirely. The man spoke to him, and for a second the magenta's eyes flashed in their direction, and to Kise's absolute horror, resided on their figures for longer than necessary, a small curl at his lips. Kuroko felt Kise shift, and wave awkwardly, "_Never_ will I _ever_ get used to that creepy gaze~" He sung through clenched teeth, whispering lightly. Kuroko found himself looking at Kise's stupid expression, and though he tried to hold it, his lips twisted upward.

The waiter stared to move toward them when Kise turned to look at Kuroko, catching a glimpse of the smile playing along pale features. He broke into a grin at the sight, defenses finally fading, "I'm _serious_, Kurokochhi- I think he practices in the mirror. It's _perfect_ in the most _twisted_ of ways- _must be practiced!_"

Kuroko composed himself, though through his eyes, Kise could tell he was amused, "Don't let him catch you saying that, Kise-kun. I will not be held responsible for witness information." At that Kise laughed naturally, and much to the shorter's dismay, placed a heavy arm over his shoulders.

"The sir will be expecting you now." Yadashi said in a controlled tone after walking back up to them, looking as stoic as a temperamental fifty-year old man was capable of. It was a pretty stern look, but now that Kise had gotten what he wanted, the blond smirked victoriously, before frowning poshly, swinging his jaw right and left, "_Tsk_. I _just_ don't think you'll do for the night, _forgive me._" He spoke, sighing dramatically. "I'd rather have another waiter. Please, do understand my concern, I'm sure _Akashi-sama_ will."

The man walked away with a puff, and Kise looked very happy with himself. Even though Kuroko didn't like the man entirely, Kise's _very_ loud, _very_ french, _C'est la vie, cheri~! -_that was yelled as the man walked away was a little much. Kuroko looked up at the childishly happy Kise, who'd fist pumped the air, with a deadpan. "Come along, Kise-kun. I believe we've already made Akashi-kun wait a little too long."

Kise's happiness faded instantly, as they both gazed back to the table and began to make their way towards it. Akashi was, in the blond's opinion as disturbing as ever, face tilted and leaning on his palm, a small smile tugging at his lips. Though Kuroko noticed this wasn't at all like the normal psychopathic smiles, this one was- _tame_. _Controlled_, even. Though what unnerved him most was that it was not directed at Kise, but at _him_. Least to say, the anxiety he felt on the train had come back in heaps.

"_Akashicchi_!" Kise smiled widely, "I'd say it's been _too long_\- I haven't seen you in so, _so_ long!" the blond pouted taking off his crimson scarf and setting it aside, and the first thing that crossed Kuroko's mind were two words very befitting of Kise Ryouta. _Crocodile tears. _Akashi hadn't seemed to mind the flamboyant male's loud entrance, instead seemed preoccupied with the blue haired boy who stood by his side as the blond wailed. His eyes, however, took a moment to switch, staring at the standing ace, who sunk to his knees on a cushion immediately. Kuroko soon followed, poising himself then sinking into a comfortable position. Akashi's dual eyes studied the blank gaze Kuroko supplied him with.

Their eyes were held silently, the only sound was Ryouta's insistent cries in the background. Kuroko could sense something more as he gazed into Akashi's unmatched gaze of pure power, something that surged under that melted gold and ruby-red pink. That's when Kise decided his suicidal tendencies needed to kick in, and assaulted the magenta with a crushing embrace. Kuroko smiled internally, it seems the Emperor's Eye was too preoccupied with an unmoving face that it was slow to notice the copycat's sudden movement.

"_Akashicchi is ignoring me!_" Kise wailed, and Kuroko watched as Akashi's mismatched eyes glared hotly at the blond, arms wrapped tightly around the magenta's middle torso. Kuroko had taken the time then to notice what the scene looked like from the outside, it was after all, nothing less than a job for him- and habit. Observation was a habit.

Akashi was wearing a silken, pure black _yukata, _white floral designs woven into the fabric with stunning delicacy, a type finished finesse that even as it rested against the captain's fair skin, Kuroko could easily guess it was hand-woven. Though, knowing the Emperor and his perfectionist tendencies, it was not much of a guess, rather an educated assumption.

Kuroko let his gaze travel downward, to the table. It was a strange one, he had to admit. A square with one of it's sides was pressed against the high platform, the other three open to seats. It was carven in a way that made it seem box-like and hollow on the inside, a glass top resting above it acting as not only a lid, rather a looking glass or window of sorts. The bottom was full of patterned decorations that seemed so small and rich in depth that Kuroko's gaze followed intently along them, so absorbed in his observation that he almost hadn't noticed the _Shogi_ board that was set up directly in front of Akashi. Kuroko frowned slightly, on both sides, there were moves, yet the board was huddled too close to the magenta, _was there someone else here or-_

"Are you playing against yourself, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko spoke, watching the momentarily glaring Akashi smirk that unnerving smile, turning his gaze from a pouting Kise (who finally let go), back to the phantom. Kuroko held his gaze again, not wanting to back down. But as he looked at those eyes now, a flash memory of that broken gaze stared back at him. He lowered his eyes back to the board instantly. That's not a look he wanted to see on Akashi.

"Well done, Tetsuya, how very _observant_." Kuroko couldn't tell whether or not he was being mocked by the perturbing captain, either way, he decided to finger the loose pieces resting to the side of the board. "But, you see, _Tetsuya_," there was a demanding aura in the way Akashi had started, forcing Kuroko's head up by subtle command, "I don't seem to be _winning_."

When Kuroko looked back up into his ex-captain's face, the boy held none of his taunting smirks, or daunting eyes, rather a glare of hidden rage that Kuroko seemed to access. For once in his time of knowing the tyrannical menace, Kuroko found himself frowning back, glaring slightly. "Well, they say man can only do so much, Akashi-kun."

Kise rested his elbow on the table, cradling his head in his palm, "You know, Akashicchi- it's kinda _funny_. You're kinda using a reverse of Aominecchi's demented way of thinking." The blonde looked bored, even when the fuchsia headed boy had turned that unsettling glance at him, "_The only one who can beat me is me._" He added in a thick tone, a faux and faulty imitation of Aomine, "_Of course_ no one can beat themselves. Well, _duh_."

"Are you saying I am _incapable_, Ryouta?" It was said in a monotone, but Kuroko could sense the unsaid threat that came hidden underneath. Kise rolled his eyes playfully, and smiled, knowing that even the captain would let up at the genuinely affectionate expression.

"Think about it this way, Akashicchi," He said, pausing to play with a Shogi piece, "You know every move you're going to make-" He looked up from the piece to stare at Akashi's now interested stare, "Therefore, isn't it only logic that it would, after all, end up in a stalemate?" No one answered, instead both players watched as Kise leaned back slightly, grinning.

"Every side protects its king- its _Emperor_, so to say," Kuroko's eyes narrowed. At this point, a deaf person who couldn't lip read could understand Kise was kissing ass. Though the flattery was probably not eaten up by Akashi, the magenta leaned forward anyway, humoring the blond haired ace.

"If I protect my king each time I turn the board, I'm smart enough to do it again. I am myself. If I was smart enough to make a move on one end, I will make an equally just decision on the other- _unless_ I'm _biased_ toward one." Kise looked up, pressing the King into Akashi's slightly curled palm. The blond looked slightly more vulnerable, but held the heavy gaze regardless. Kuroko's eyes widened marginally, in his mind, Kise's explanation was starting to make sense, a build up to something that really could not end well. Kuroko's heart sped up slightly as he watched Kise's mouth twist awkwardly. Kise wasn't kissing ass entirely, he wasn't an _idiot_ in a sense but in this one, Kise was _right_-

"_Unless you let a side of you win over the other._"

Akashi snapped the wooden piece in his hand into two, sharp shards of wood spiking out from each of the broken pieces. Kise's eyes widened at the sound, though he hadn't moved his gaze from that which held his own. "Now, _Ryouta_. Look what you made me do. This is _unacceptable_." The monotone was light, though the air emitted from that smile was enough to leave Kuroko on edge. Akashi brought the broken piece without a moment's hesitation to Kise's cheek, dragging it down. The blond model swallowed audibly, even though the tip hadn't dug deep enough to wound.

Akashi rested the small, needle-like shard against the center slope of Kise's clavicles, his eyes glaring, even though his smile seemed to widen. "That should suffice in terrorizing him, _Akashi-kun_." Kuroko's voice may have been almost as empty as that of the crazed magenta, but his eyes scowled back at Akashi in a manner that nobody had dared try against the captain.

Akashi's eyes found their way back to Kuroko's darkened blues, rage swimming within usually settle irises. _Why do you still listen to that guy? _Kagami's voice rung in his ears, louder than the gulp Kise seemed to swallow.

"Don't order me around, _Tetsuya_. Watch where you step. _I am absolu_-" Akashi's threatening tone was cut short by the high eyebrow Kuroko had raised. Akashi has looked about ready to strangle the blue haired phantom slowly, and painfully, though Kuroko didn't find it in him to let up the patronizing gaze.

"Go on, Akashi-kun. Tell me how you are _absolute_." Kuroko's voice seemed sharper than what Kise was normally used to hearing, "Tell me how nothing is capable of _defying_ you. _Tell me that you _never_ lose_." There was a heavy silence that had fallen over the table, the demonic aura that seemed to waft around Akashi was something Kuroko hadn't seen before, and his heart slammed wildly in his chest without something to sate it's violent urge to break ribs. Akashi was not attempting to hold is ever-growing rage, nor was he aiming to control the manner of which his features contorted in the most ugly of expressions. Kuroko could see Kise look away from the corner of his eye, suddenly paling and finding interest in his phone instead. "Go on,_ Akashi-kun_. I _dare_ you."

Akashi's expression darkened even further, "So I can tell you, my _Emperor_," he mocked monotonously, watching a golden eye twitch, "-that you are _wrong_."

"Hey!" Kise yelped suddenly, his tone laced with nervous laughter, but in a sense, Kuroko could feel the radiating relief that washed over the blond at that moment, "_Aominecchi_ texted me! He's here-" Kise got up, the table slightly moving in his wake, "I'll just go get-"

"_Sit down_." The silence the statement drew was of unparalleled anger and irritation, the venomous tone pressing down onto the copycat, even though the heterochromic eyes were targeted at the petit boy seated with a straight back, blue hues unwavering. Akashi's eyes were glowing in the dim light, the vibrant fuchsia streaks yielding a sea of emotion, coursing through the iris- and the gold was by no means any less.

Kuroko had never liked Akashi's eyes. Never had he thought them anything but ugly, tinted glass that hid the reality of a young boy behind them. Though, others didn't care much for his sentiment, nor concern. Momoi had deemed the eyes pretty. _They're just different, Tetsu-kun! But they are really something- jewels, even! _She'd told him once, her bubbly enthusiastic face inches from his own. He had nodded in response, walking off slowly, turning her words around in his head. _Pretty_.

_No,_ he concluded, looking at the gaze that parted seas,_ I don't think they are. _He couldn't find it in himself to look Akashi deep in the melted gold of his left eye.

"Move an _inch_ more, Ryouta, and Daiki will be the least of your concerns." Akashi's voice had, to their surprise and absolute disbelief, lightened an octave. His smile was nothing less than sadistic, stretching across the magnificent canvas of his skin in dark sin. "As for you, _Tetsuya_, show your _Light_-" there was taunting humor in his tone, "-the way, and I _might_ consider not ripping your tongue straight from in between your teeth."

He didn't feel like arguing with Akashi anymore, there was nothing one could do when up against such a person, especially knowing they would stay true to their threat. Without hesitance, Kuroko stood, for a moment intentionally staring down at the seated magenta. There was, however, still a reason the pale boy obeyed the orders set upon him without delay, and that was his undying respect for the very boy who'd ruined everything. Yet, at the same time, Akashi had created everything as well. It was solely and only his to destroy, and because of this Kuroko said nothing as he moved away from the table. He could feel people gazing at him from various angles, curious as to why the boy had gotten up and left the table so abruptly. The phantom inside him frowned at the attention, everyone knew Akashi Seijūrō, and anyone would eye his company.

_Nothing has changed_, he thought, more frustrated and sad than angry. There was nothing left for him to do at this point, he'd done everything he could have possibly attempted and yielded no results. _I beat the Emperor,_ he pursed his lips,_ but why does it feel like I lost everything in the process? _

"Oi, _Tetsu_," The name was dragged lazily, and Kuroko found himself looking up at a highly disgruntled seventeen year-old boy, held back by an equally disgruntled Yadashi. Aomine was probably the phantom's favorite out of all the Miracles, whether it was the way the boy held himself, or their long since dead friendship, something about the ace was far more tolerable than any of the others. Kagami had always referred to the tan boy as nothing less than an, and quote, '_egoistic asshole with a big mouth and preverted tendencies. Bastard's good at what he does, though. God damn it._'. To some point, it was true, but the pale boy thought it lacked the depth of explanation Aomine deserved.

He couldn't fault the ace for being _arrogant_, all the Miracles save himself were, but Aomine was not _egoistic_, far from it. Aomine was not self-_loving_ or self-_appreciative_, it was the polar opposite of the common belief that because of his brazen confidence, he _loved_ himself. Aomine did not love himself, nor did he enjoy his talent as much after it had bloomed to its full potential. Kuroko had once been hurt by the ace's brash words about being talentless, though now, as he looked back on it, Kuroko found a shred of pity flourishing in his chest for the boy standing a few feet away.

"_Testsu_," was repeated, with growing impatience and irritation, and Kuroko slightly shook his head to regain focus. Aomine's expression was displeased, but the apathetic boy was entirely convinced that was how the other's face always looked, "_Damn_ it, kid. Stop zoning out on me, and get this pansy to let me through!"

"Yes." In all honesty, he was slightly shocked that Aomine had even seen him enter into the hall of the restaurant. Sure, it was a given they had once been partners- _friends_, attached at the hip, but that didn't change the fact that that wasn't the case anymore. Even Kise had failed to notice him on the street, and by the look in the blond's eye at that past moment, he could see that the copycat was a little sheepish, and highly disappointed.

_I guess somethings have changed, _he thought, sighing. This tournament had done nothing to aid him in his quest to finally defeat the pride embedded in the title of The Generation of Miracles. It hadn't helped him change them _back_. It only succeeded in tearing them further apart, to a point where he knew he'd crossed the line. _They would never be what they were before. _

"Yadashi-san," he turned to the waiter, "Akashi-kun is expecting both of us in a moment. Kindly let him through." The man had looked about ready to strangle both the barley noticeable male and the one vulgarly flipping him off. Aside from the braze statement made by his finger, Kuroko could see why the navy haired boy teen wasn't permitted in.

Aomine was clad in a thick, black leather bomber jacket over an equally black shirt, snow caught in the thick collar and along his shoulders, falling onto the expensive flooring. His Mediterranean tan was flushed, paler than usual, grey icecap tight against his scalp with a few strands of hair sliding out, accentuating the aggressive look in his blue eyes. Dark jeans hung low on his hips, held up by a threaded belt, trailing down into massive Caterpillar boots, dragging the wetness of the street inside with him. Kuroko wouldn't have let him into his house, at this point.

Yadashi wasn't happy, eyeing the boy from head to foot, then resting them on the ice staining his mahogany floors. "I see."

"Damn straight, '_you see_'." Aomine grumbled, shaking lightly, throwing the rest of the ice off himself, "I told you I was here to see the redheaded self-proclaimed Son of Satan, but you wouldn't believe me. So you had to go and embarrass yourself. _Che_." Aomine grabbed Kuroko's upper arm and ducked under the curtains, not taking the time to admire any of the surroundings, unlike Kise had done before. Aomine didn't care for any of it, and he sure as _hell_ didn't pretend to.

"_Wait_, Aomine-kun," Kuroko dug his heels into the wood, "Not yet." The taller male paused, looking back with a perplexed expression. Kuroko couldn't explain why he hadn't wanted to go back exactly, but he knew it had to do with the way his heart started beating faster at the thought of facing Akashi. He didn't regret what he'd said, though a breather wasn't a bad idea either.

"Well, uh, s-sure then." Aomine let go of his arm, reaching up to scratch the nape of his neck, fiddling with the edge of the icecap. A nervous habit, rubbing the back of his neck, Kuroko noted- but that wasn't what unsettled him most about the other, rather the fact that Aomine obeyed, _with full consent_, to _him_ of all people and without a _single_ word to spare- and Aomine had _stuttered_.

Kuroko all but gaped at the taller male who seemed to meet his gaze every few seconds, only to move it away again. Aomine glared hotly at him after the third time, "_Quit it_. Stop staring, damn it." Kuroko was silent, only watching the ace shove his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Another nervous habit.

"Alright then." Kuroko spoke, destroying the awkwardness he'd never felt with Aomine prior to that moment, "Let's go." As much as he despised the idea of sitting on the same table as an Emperor, one who's more than willing to grotesquely sow his mouth shut if given some thread and a needle, he hated the heavy feeling of standing with an out of character Aomine in silence. To him, that was much more damaging than Akashi's exaggerated butt hurt.

Kuroko didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. The walk back to the table was even more awkward than the walk away. Aomine stayed silent the minute and a half it took, his gaze focused forward and his glare immensely sharpened. The pale boy sighed to himself, knowing very well what was to come was not any less painful than what had passed in terms of Akashi's insanity.

"It's good to see you, Daiki." Was the cold welcome the Tōō ace had received upon nearing hearing distance, "It has been quite the ride since we both met last, I would say." Akashi seemed to have calmed down only a bit, but regardless of how little, the Serin Miracle was just thankful the other cooled down for whatever reason.

"_Che_." Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance, avoiding Akashi's dual gaze at all costs, unable to meet them in their heated state, "Yeah, _quite_ the fucking ride. Who would have thought, huh?" He finally lifted his navy blues to get a good look at his old captain, noticing the different look held in the odd eyes. Aomine's guard was immediately forced up by the very aura that drifted around the shorter male.

"Aominechhi." Kise's gaze was directed elsewhere, his palms rested in his lap, fingers fiddling. Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly, this was so unlike the blond that he found himself a bit stumped at the reality. Kise would have jumped at every given opportunity to physically greet the tan boy, and Kuroko had never really seen the bubbly model give anyone the cold shoulder. In fact, all Kise did was pout and whine, nothing serious that had ever caught his notice.

"Kise." Aomine greeted equally, looking down at the familiar ace, "You sound less annoying than you usually do."

"And look at that, you're no less mean than you usually are." Kise pouted playfully, but Kuroko could clearly see the comment had dug a little deeper than that, and the comeback was meant to burn the indigo. He bit his lip, the night, it seemed had just begun, and at this rate, he wouldn't get home soon enough.

"Sit down, Daiki." Akashi said, looking up with a grin that could freeze water, _or boil it_, "We have things to discuss, after all." The magenta twirled an elegant finger in the tea that sat by him, which had probably gone cold, "And you do know, I dislike waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine huffed, "I get it already." He obediently sat down next to Kise, crossing his long legs, boots brushing the tips of the other's knees. Kise frowned slightly, shoving Aomine's bulky construction shoes out of the way and raising his eyebrows when the taller gave him a dirty look.

"Would it kill you to dress up a bit?" Kise snapped, looking more agitated than Kuroko deemed necessary for the situation, "You're always _so_-" he paused, gesturing noisily with his hands at Aomine, who raised an incredulous eyebrow, "_This_. You look like a _trucker _or something, Aominecchi. _Very_ unbecoming."

"Sorry, I don't have the time to moisturize and shove a stick up my ass every morning." Aomine retaliated, rolling his eyes in poorly kept annoyance, "So yeah, so _sorry_."

Kuroko cleared his throat, noticing the pulsing vein that appeared on Akashi's forehead, "Aomine-kun. Please refrain from swearing, this is a very decent place, not a street basketball court."

"Thank you for that, Tetsuya," Akashi looked at the apathetic boy from the corner of his eyes, "Always one step ahead. I expect no less from you, of course." Once again, Kuroko didn't know whether or not he was being mocked, but decided not to push his luck, and merely nodded.

"So, _let me guess_, we're all here to weep in the pity of our losses, hm?" Aomine leaned back on his hands in a slumped position, much to Kise's chagrin. The tan boy sighed dramatically the instant Akashi glared at him, making a show of flicking the liquid off his finger and into Aomine's face.

"Well, Atsushi and Shintaro should be here soon enough, and until then, Daiki, I expect you to stay silent, because once you open your mouth, you tend to lower the IQ of the entire district." Akashi said simply, lifting the cold tea to his lips and ignoring the way Aomine's jaw hung open, the outraged curl of his lips and his scrunched up nose. The magenta simply slid his eyes shut.

Kise snorted, and Kuroko turned to him instantly, watching the male slap a hand over his mouth, disbelief written all over his face. Aomine on the other hand, found it hilarious that thee _Kise Ryouta_ could utter such a vulgar sound, already forgetting Akashi's insult. "Watch out, princess, etiquette is quite necessary at a place like this. Very _unbecoming _of you."

Kise seemed irritated at the fact his insult was thrown back into his face, and for lack of a better one, Kuroko assumed, he settled for the classic, "Shut _up_, Aominecchi!" Kuroko sighed, and decided it was high time he cut into their banter- or what he presumed [read _hoped_] was such.

"Where is Momoi-san?" He asked, looking at Aomine who still had a sell-satisfied grin on his face. Though it hadn't taken long for him to register the question, his mood visibly souring. Kuroko noticed the slight flick of the eyes the navy ace made in Akashi's direction, who was keenly watching the exchange.

"_He_," Aomine spat, looking at Akashi, "Said she couldn't come." He sounded just as annoyed as he looked, and the captain merely smiled, daring the panther to make a single wrong turn comment. Aomine was not an idiot, instead, he settled for turning back to Kuroko who's slight interest hadn't faded, "Damn annoying, too. She wouldn't stop whining, and for a second, I think I finally understood why she and princess here get along so well."

"Hey, shut up, I do _not_ whine!" Kise bumped his shoulder into Aomine's, his face sinking into various shades of crimson. Kuroko watched as Aomine just grinned back at the blond, who groaned and covered his face out of embarrassment. The scene reminded the blue-haired teen of that Christmas at Teiko where Kise had dressed up as Santa Claus and Aomine wouldn't let him live it down.

_"Hey blondie, what did I get?"  
"Oh~ I have a special one for you, Aominecchi!"  
"What the fuck is this?!"  
"Coal."  
"Kise you jerk!"_

Kuroko was smiling despite himself at that point, but as he looked at the awkwardly engaging duo, he was slightly disappointed in the outcome. Kise and Aomine had been such close teammates back then, and to him, it was quite a shame that they'd drifted apart so immensely. Kise had been the pet dog Aomine never wanted, but learned to tolerate, regardless. Though now, Kuroko could see, the time of worship and idolization was long since over. Whether it was the way Aomine leaned away from the blond, or the manner of how Kise looked anywhere but at the tanned boy, it was obvious. The elephant in the room.

"Ah. _Pray_ tell, Atsushi, Shintaro," Akashi said suddenly, snapping Kuroko out of his reverie and the other two from their awkward stances, not even looking up from the Shogi board he'd once again begun fiddling with. "Just where have you been, and why are you so late? Very unlike you both."

The seated boys instantly looked upward, gaze trailing the length of Murasakibara's inhumane height, his long legs clad in a pair of grey sweatpants, blue sweatshirt trailing along his upper body. Kuroko had little doubt in his abilities to identify Sesame Street's Cookie Monster printed over the front of it. Murasakibara's hair was held up in a messy bun, sticking upward, having grown longer that its length at the Winter Cup. "_Eh_? Aka_chin._ It was _snowing_."

"You know, there's a distinct _whine_ for each one of you. I swear, trademark or something." Aomine grumbled, pretending not to hear the under breath _Hush, Minechin. I'll crush you, _that was said so casually_._ Both went ignored as Midorima stepped forward, still in the Shukotu uniform.

"I ran into Murasakibara on the way, some distance trains wont work in this weather, so we had to stop a taxi. Traffic was anything but pleasant." Midorima took a seat by Kuroko left, next to the platform, setting his bag to the side and ignoring the smaller teen. "Tokyo is not the place to be on the Holidays, you of all people, Akashi, should know that. Kyoto would have been a much more understandable choice."

"Learn not to question me, Shintaro." Akashi spoke, though it seemed light humored in comparison to the tone the first three had initially received. Save for Kuroko himself, because he knows he prompted the reaction. "And the reason is rather understandable." Kuroko could have sworn green eyes were fixed on his profile. Midorima pushed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose and got more comfortable.

"_Scoot_~" Murasakibara whined, dropping haphazardly in between Kise and Aomine. The blond screamed, shrieking profanities when the tall boy almost sat on him, while Aomine huffed in annoyance, moving out of the way and closer to Kuroko. Kise swallowed, realizing his only other option. Aomine's lap or Akashi's right.

Kise _humphed_ in annoyance, crossing his arms and sunk down next to Akashi, a foot of space left to lie in between them. Akashi chuckled slightly, cocking his head to the side, face tilting to gaze at Kise, "If it didn't know any better, I would say you didn't want to sit by me, Ryouta."

"Nothing like that! Promise!" Kise laughed nervously, "It's actually a _pleasure_ Akashicchi- I missed you!" Aomine smirked lightly, earning himself a snarl from the blond as soon as the magenta looked away. Kuroko found himself slightly amused by the reaction as well.

"_Akachin_." Murasakibara started, prettily unwrapping a red lollipop and sticking it in his mouth, "You must have gotten us here for a reason. I was at practice, you know."

Aomine snorted loudly, smiling sarcastically, "Please, it's not like you bother with it anyway, your lazy ass barely moves without that pretty American boy pushing you forcibly."

"Himuro-kun is not American, Aomine-kun." Kuroko started, correcting the other, well aware of how much it irked the ace, "He's Japanese. And that was rather hypocritical." Murasakibara placed a large palm over Aomine's head, which was batted away instantly, by a very livid ace, "Don't _touch_ me, you oversized kid!"

"I think that's enough." Akashi said, closing the Shogi board and neatly arranging the pieces. "It is about time I get started, though it would be rude if I didn't offer you guys something. Dinner, perhaps? Tea?" He was stalling, in a sense. Kuroko could tell from the way he eyed Midorima. They had an agreement, he guessed, or something of the same silent nature.

"No, Akashi-kun. I believe we've all eaten prior to this." Kuroko frowned slightly. Aomine looked like he wanted to argue, though it seemed to die in his throat. Kise just picked up Akashi's tea and took a sip out of it, knowing the captain wouldn't penalize him. Akashi did have a soft spot, in some cases.

"Is that so, Tetsuya?" Akashi gritted his teeth lightly. The pale boy nodded, "Very well then. I guess I'll start." A silence had fallen over the table, a sickening type of pressure weighing down on each of them, save Akashi, " Well, it seems as though this effervescent ride of _unexpected_ miracles has _finally_ met its end, and with-" he paused, looking at Kuroko dead in the eye, "-with the _most unexpected _of outcomes, that even I myself could not have predicated and _I_ have always been absolute. Such I _will_ remain.

"We've all gone to the very ends of this faultless power, only to realize our efforts were futile. We are the Generation of Miracles, though only one of us has dared go even beyond that name, and yet, has _still_ come out on the bottom." Akashi smiled largely at Kuroko, who's face betrayed his feelings of misunderstanding, "You see, Tetsuya, you're not a miracle. Trained to be one, _perhaps_. A genuine one, _never_."

Kuroko's bewildered state turned into that of a light scowl, "Very well, _Akashi-kun._ If playing basketball for nothing but flaunting victory is what it means to be part of this '_unbeatable_' team, then if you don't mind me saying, I'm rather glad to not be counted amongst you."

Akashi's face fell back into its original pokerface, everyone holding their breath. "_Don't_ interrupt me, Tetsuya." Kuroko bit his tongue again, watching the other's dual irises narrow. Kise shot him a sympathetic look that he chose to ignore.

"_I made you_." Akashi hissed, and it was the first time anyone at the table had seen such honest emotion, not hidden by the sadistic shell the captain kept up, flare in his voice. Murasakibara looked to and fro, though it seemed as if neither gaze would let up. He glanced at Aomine, who had his lower lip clenched tightly between his teeth, eyebrows drawn in concern.

"I _made_ you, how _dare_ you- how _dare_ you even_ think_ for a _second_ you could ever have the upper hand over _me_ in _anything_. _I. Am. Absolute_. I am _godly_. I am the _best_!" Akashi's voice had gradually heightened, its pitch bordering insanity. Midorima's eyes widened, coming to terms with the fact that Akashi may have well announced to the world that he'd lost the shred of remaining sanity he had.

"I do not _lose_. I do not _bow_. I am _absolute_. I am _absolute_. I am the _Emperor_ and trash _bow down_, and _grovel_ for their lives. _Yes_, _yes,_ _yes_! They fall to their knees and they _beg_ and _plead_ and _cry_ and _scream_ for me to spare them- and you know what I do, _hm_, _Tetsuya_?" Akashi's dual color eyes widened, pupils contracting as he crawled across the table, leaning over the disbelieving passer, short _yakata_ riding up on his thighs, "I _rip_ their _throats_ out, I _gouge_ their _eyes_, and then _I. Eat. Their. Hearts_."

For once in his life, Kuroko Tetsuya was afraid for his life. Not in the sarcastic sense Aomine used, or Kise's lying eyes- rather, it was genuine fear flooding his system, blinding his ability to think, to run, to _breathe_. Akashi was so close, _so close_, his sweet smelling breath warm in the most unpleasant of ways, ghosting over Kuroko's face, making him well aware of the proximity of the other's crazed expression.

Akashi begun laughing, a high pitched awful sounding noise that even Midorima winced at. Kise's eyes had widened, absolute disbelief written on his face. '_He's lost it_' he mouthed to Aomine, who took no time nodding in return. "Yes, _yes_ _yes_, Tetsuya! Look at me with those wide, _fearful_ eyes, like you always _should_\- like you _always_ will- because I _own_ you! _How_ can you not see?" He sat back, looking at every single one of the Miracles, "I _own_ you _all_. I _made_ you _all_. I am _absolute_. I am _absolute_. I am _absolute_\- I _sing_, and to my song, you _dance_. I _summon_ and to my call, you _attend_, tails between your legs," he turned his demonic gaze back to Kuroko, "_Like the dogs you are_. I am, _forever_, absolute."

"You're absolutely _psychotic_, is what you are." Kuroko found himself murmuring back, eyes wide with sorrow rather than fear. He felt the remains in his heart shattering at the sight of the crazed magenta, the way he lost whatever was left of his strong will and rationality. There was this flooding feeling that washed over him as he looked across the table at every single face that looked back up at him, and not one had met his gaze for longer than a moment.

Kuroko could not breathe, he couldn't feel his numb body, nor his numbing heart. This was more than just a sport, more than just a stupid bet children had made, it was something much more serious than he would have ever deemed the situation, and in his blind naivety, he accepted the challenge, he thought this was the answer, that this would bring back what was once lost in the pits of despair, but it seemed that now, all he'd done was blindly plunge them into an abyss of hopelessness. He did the very thing he despised them for.

_He broke them._

Kise's breath caught in his throat at the sight of tears making their own trail down the pale features, once dull with apathy, now rich in remorse. Kuroko did nothing to stop them, nothing at all. Akashi still gazed at him, mistaking his sorrow for submission, disregarding what had just been said. Though this was far from submission. His soft sadness faded away momentarily, his body becoming rigid with cruel anger. This was _not_ the way things were supposed to go.

Kise was _not_ meant to cry at every match.  
Aomine was _not_ meant to feel so awful.  
Murasakibara should _not_ have threatened to quit.  
Midorima was _not_ supposed to doubt his own skill or luck.

_Akashi was _not_ meant to lose his mind._

Kuroko growled loudly, placing two palms on the magenta's shoulders and shoving him back, off the table and onto the ground. Akashi gave a sound of disbelief as his body fell backwards, everyone's eyes turning towards the table, the noise loud and unavoidable, "This was _not_ meant to happen! This was _not_ meant to go this way- you're all so _difficult_ to please! I shouldn't have had to do this!" He said, looking more hopeless than the time Aomine had blocked his moves. He did this for _them_. It was _all for them_. Yes, he loved the sport, but he did cherish them each individually- and he couldn't stand the way he'd _failed_. "_Why_?! Why am I _always_ the one who _can't do anything right _when it comes to you- _Tell_. _Me_. _Why_!"

Akashi's eyes were wide, shock written on every face. Though no one answered, no one dared open their mouths and it only made him feel worse. Where was his stoic face now. Where had it gone when he needed it most. Then realization had begun to dawn on him.

This was not an _ordinary_ meeting Akashi had called up, it was _not_ something to sate the curious need to face reality- _this was the Generation of Miracles final call back._ This was where the curtain falls. He chose Tokyo because Kuroko won. They act shy and humble because in a sense they can't afford to do anything else.

And as he looked down at Akashi Seijūrō, who's eyes mimicked the day Kuroko had long since wanted to forget, he understood something. This was Akashi's way of trying to admit defeat, even though part of him refused to accept it. That golden eye that refused the notion.

The tight smiles.  
The controlled aura.  
Akashi was early.  
The first one there.

Kuroko walked out of the restaurant slowly, not looking back a single time. That was the last time Akashi Seijūrō, the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles, current captain of Rakuzan, called them, the broken '_Miracles_' together, because that name, that legacy, held no worth. Not anymore.

* * *

Kagami was not used to waking up in the dead of night to someone banging on his door. He was used to lazy mornings where he woke up to his half-naked American basketball coach who had nothing better to do with her life than leech off him and kiss Japanese girls. Yes, that was what he was used to. Though what he wasn't used to and what he could never have expected are two completely different things.

He got up at the sound of knocking, having already attempted to ignore it, but whoever decided it was smart to wake him in the dead of night was damn persistent. He groaned, scratching the marks made by his red plaid boxers as he made his way out of the bedroom. The knock came again, louder, "_Damn it, you stupid fuck, I'm comin_'" he hissed, baring his teeth.

What he didn't expect to see was Kuroko Tetsuya drenched and apathetic as always, standing at his door. Kagami almost lost his shit, "What the _hell_, Kuroko- you could have _called_ or _something_ you know, I was sleeping and I _really didn't_-"

"May I come in, Kagami-kun?" He said in a low voice, and the anger died in the redhead's throat. He sighed, running a hand through his bed head and gestured for the freezing boy to step inside. Kuroko wasted no time in walking in and seating himself on Kagami's couch, spreading his body over the warm cushions and closing his eyes.

Kagami watched the boy silently from the open kitchen island, biting his lip. He'd never seen the other in such a state before. Kuroko almost seemed helpless. He heaved in a breath and made his way to the bedroom, quickly pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt before pulling out a towel.

"Here." He threw them at the boy sprawled over his couch. The pale boy made no move to get up, only softly touched the hem of the grey sweater. Kagami knew they would be too big, but he needed the smaller to change out of his damp clothes, "Come on, man. You're gonna get pneumonia or some shit, I don't know."

To his shock, Kuroko smiled softly, and sat up. "Yeah. Maybe." He pulled off his soaking pullover and started slipping on the articles of clothing laying in his lap. Kagami's eyes narrowed as he studied the boy more intently, "_So_."

"Is there something you needed, Kagami-kun?"

"_Is there something you needed, Kagami-kun_-" he repeated in a mocking monotone, "Um, well, _gee_. _I don't know_. How about an explanation for why in the name of all that is holy are you at my door, looking like a drowned rat at-" he checked the digital watch on the table- "_Two-forty five in the morning_? You know, if that wouldn't bother you _too_ much."

"I couldn't find a ride from downtown." Kuroko said simply, "Your house was nearer."

"Maybe. But that's not the entire story. I'm not that dense. " Kagami leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms. He was calculating, and the way Kuroko avoided his eyes told him something had happened. "And, what the hell compelled you to walk on a fucking highway in this weather?!"

As though on cue, a sudden flash from outside left both of them plunged into darkness, only the light from the ceiling length windows came in. "Just _fantastic_. Wasn't it snowing? Why is there thunder. _Why_." Kagami scoffed, like the night wasn't bad enough to start with. It wasn't that he was annoyed with Kuroko being there, it was knowing the fact something went wrong, else Kuroko wouldn't be here.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, sitting quietly, looking down at his hands where the sweatshirt hid the entirety of his palms. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Other than the use of my apartment, clothes and probably by tomorrow, food?" The taller joked, though Kuroko hadn't found it funny in the slightest. His face hadn't moved, and that would usually have been the norm if not for the devastated look the smaller held. "Yeah. _Sure_. Whatever you want. Ask away."

Kuroko got up and rummaged through his bag, Kagami standing over him slightly confused. Before he knew it, he had a book thrust in his face, "Read me the title of this book, and the blurb."

Kagami looked at Kuroko stupidly, "What?" Kuroko just rolled his eyes and pressed the book into his palms. Looking up into the taller boy's eyes with jurisdiction and powerful authority, blue eyes unwavering.

"_Please_, Taiga."

Kagami took the book from between the other's hands and looked down at it, eyes lighting up in recognition. He read it out in English, smiling slightly before he looked up at Kuroko and repeated, "The Alchemist. Paulo Coehlo. This book is pretty damn good."

"You _read_?" Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, and the other laughed.

"Not by a long shot. But Tatsuya read this, he raved about it for a while after. 'S bout this Spanish kid or something who traveled to Egypt because he dreamt that his treasure would be there. Yeah, yeah, something along those lines." Kagami sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Eyes wide with interest, Kuroko sat down as well.

"He just did it, like that?"

Kagami looked amused at the reactions he was receiving, "Just like that. He didn't know what was ahead of him, and he chose not to look behind." Kuroko looked conflicted, eyes narrowing, mouth pouting.

"That must feel magical, though. To have the courage to do something like that." He said, looking Kagami in the eye. The other merely laughed in response. "Not magic. _Alchemy_." He pointed at the cover of the book.

"Did he finally find it though? That treasure?" Kagami ruffled the smaller boy's hair and got up, smiling softly in a way that Kuroko had never thought possible of the other. Kagami handed him the book.

"Well, you better read it and find out. I'm going to bed. Couch is all yours."

Kuroko looked down at the book in his hands. _Hm_, _treasure, huh?_

* * *

_Omake:_

_Kuroko: I can't understand english, Bakagami, how am I supposed to read it._  
_Kagami: Eh? Don't act like this is my fault. You should have paid attention in class!_  
_Kuroko: ...You don't know whether or not he got the treasure, hm?_  
_Kagami: Pfft. Hell no. This book is for crack heads who speak the Language of Life or some bull like that._  
_Kuroko: ..._

**A/N: It's really hard to write them interact. No joke. Nothing in this fic is set in stone.. I apologize for OOC-ness. T_T**


End file.
